


Pal

by SuperCoolAlphaDude



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horaay for Friendships babeyyyy, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCoolAlphaDude/pseuds/SuperCoolAlphaDude
Summary: Stuff about the New Kid and their friend/s





	Pal

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had to write fanfiction because there weren't a lot of friendship fics.

 

It's hasn't been easy this week. Quizzes have been lining up and the teachers just had to have a lot of activities for class to do.

Kyle sighed and flipped his book back a few pages, where the formula for the math equation was. As much as he enjoyed Mathematics, being bombarded by equations day after day after day after--. It was finally getting to him, stumped at a particular problem. The book had an example of a similar problem but the current one used larger numbers so he's been pretty confused for a while.

"Ughhh.. this is tiring.." Kyle slumped in his seat and looked at how his friends are doing. Typical, Cartman was trying to copy off Wendy and Token but was shooed off, quite a bit harshly. He tried mooching off you too but you just flipped him off, so he settled on copying Butters' work, which Kyle was sure that the blond didn't know what he was doing. Stan answered some and left the harder ones blank. Kenny's snoring, fast asleep and the rest are hard at work.

_Oh?_

Oh. Then there's you, the New Kid. Wow...Kyle was surprised at your relaxed posture, balancing a pen on your nose, apparently absent-minded as your eyes stare at the distance.

Seems like you were already done with the activity.

Kyle's thoughts drifted away from his paper and is now full of questions going a mile a minute about you.

Hmmmmmmmm. He's never focused much on the New Kid during classes, hasn't he? What did you usually do? Right now, your mind's just off somewhere off the rainbow.

 _Do you ever talk to anyone?_ (or pass notes, more likely) You've never looked like you wanted to start a conversation.

 _Do you do well on your classes?_ It seemed like it, if you kicking back and relaxing would be something to go by.

 _Did that mean that you were real smart?_ The way he knows you, of course you were ! You go around South Park and solve everyone's problems! For what reason, Kyle doesn't know but you were really good at what you do.

 _...If you would, would you help him solve this problem?_ It's been bothering him for a while and if can't solve it soon, he might get into a fit.

 _Wait...what??_ Why are your eyebrows raised and looking directly at him? Why did you shrug and scoot closer to him?

Kyle kept on staring and your eyes darted back and forth from him to his paper, your one hand moving in a grabbing motion. Kyle was wondering what to do with your 'give it to me' face

Crap, did he say that he needed your help out loud?? Now he felt kind of embarrassed and then—, disappointed, when you pulled out your phone, holding it so that the teacher couldn't see, and started fiddling with it.

The disappointment was quickly over though, when Kyle's phone pinged. He got a message from you, which read:

'Do you need some help or does staring at me somehow help??'

You hid your phone from view and texted back.

Haha quit joking new kid>:P help is very much appreciated please. time is almost up and i just wanna pass out man' 

He saw you give a ghost of a smile there.

 'Yeah i feel that. what do you need help with?'

* * *

 

The bell rang, signaling that class is over. Finally! time for recess and relaxation.

If there's one thing that Kyle knew about the New Kid, it's that you'd be gone the second that you weren't beckoned over. So, he did just that.

"Hey New Kid! Let's hurry to the playground!"

Normally, he would just go on and wait for you at the playground, but talking to you was pretty fun!  And you weren't even talking at all!

Kyle learned that you were very smart, almost like a sixth-grader! ( _Not the ones that try to attack him on the streets, a SMART sixth-grader. He d_ _oubts there's any here in South Park._ ) Maybe even smarter!

Then you sent and showed him lots of videos and posts ranging from, in your own words, very funny to very cute.Okay they we're pretty funny; the jesus bathbomb, that one dude that went;are those helium balloons?!,and that touch knees thing almost got you caught.

He made a mental note to hang out with you more often, chilling with you is WAY better than getting roped into selling vapes...or getting Canada bombed...Kyle noticed that he should voice this out,as both of you walked in silence.

"Listen, New Kid."he started, getting your attention."I want to say thanks."He held up a hand before you could pull up your phone." Not just for the math problem...also for...for y'know?.. "he trailed off.

You tilted your head,confused. Where'd all these sappy stuff come from? Kyle didn't know either."For-- everything New Kid! I think you're like, so cool!! You've always been helpful and you don't even ask for anything in return! Well maybe that's because you can't ask but uh—that's besides the point. I kept thinking about how a good of a friend you are to me—to us! And how we seem to just take you for granted. Sorry if you ever felt like that by the way. So.... so thank you??? Thank you for being a good friend, New Kid."

Phew, what a ramble. Kyle's out of breath.

He then looked at your face, eyes slightly wide in shock, which quickly turned into a huge grin. You hovered your hand to your mouth as you laughed silently. He flustered, cheeks turning pink; he moved around, settled behind you and started pushing you to move.

"Le-let's just hurry to the playground Butthole!"

Unbeknownst to him as you were nearing the playground; Your smile had just grown wider, as flustered as Kyle and opened your mouth to say:

"Thank you.. Kyle. "

He stopped in his tracks,surprised at your voice but you already gone off to play who knows where.

Wait..... what!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Mannn. It took me a month to finish this huh. (It was the Procrastination) I might make more....maybe..someday. Feedback is appreciated?? i dunno i never wrote fics b4 man.


End file.
